


Kissing On His Tattoos

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Gang Leader and a Prostitute, Angst, Dark Love, Forbidden Love, Historical, M/M, Modern Historical, Prostitute, Prostitution, Unprotected Sex Between Main Couple, brothel, gang leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Zi Tao loved all of Kris's tattoos...he loved kissing every single detail on them...and Kris did nothing to stop him...





	Kissing On His Tattoos

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed inside the atmosphere of a bed chamber. Two naked people on one bed were too immersed in each other's attention to have a care about the world. A world so nearly destroyed it darkened they're lives leading them down a path of darkness. Darkness that led them to the safety of one another's arms. A brief night where fear of what was to come escaped their perfectly tainted minds.

"M-more! Aah~ n-need more~ haa~" a soft whimpering male voice cried out in blind pleasure whilst his core was worked over in the most beastial way known to man.

"That's right, moan my name, Zi Tao." a dominant male voice all but growled out. The dominant male rutted hard against the soft pliant body beneath him loving the needy sounds leaving from in between the other's lips. He spoke again this time admiring his beautiful appearance,  "So exquisite and all mine."

"Ahh! Kris! Right there- hit right there again~" the soft voice cried out in shock when his prostate was found. He wept as it was pounded against repeatedly, over and over again. His nails stratched deep in to the hard formed biceps of the man moving fast above him with perfect concentration.

The bed they laid upon squeaked with every move they made together. They ignored the world as they continuously connected on such an intimate level. It didn't take long for either of them to reach they peaks. The dominant male cumming deep inside the submissive's core and the submissive releasing upon both of their stomachs.

They fell to the bed exhausted from their tiresome coupling. The room was silent. Short breaths of air filtered the air surrounding them as their airless lungs fought for breath. The thoughts of tomorrow entered their once pure minds but neither said a word to the other.

There was no point. After this one moment in time, Kris would return his life as a gangster and Zi Tao would go back to being a paid lay. It was just how things worked in their world. They were never meant to be.

Zi Tao rests his head upon Kris's chest listening to the latter's heart beating inside tracing the savage wolf tattoo on his neck. He rubbed it in sweet caressing little circles. It was soothing even to someone as low as himself.

When he was in the other's arms, the harsh reality of the world disappeared, he felt safe- he felt loved. Nonetheless, certain feelings like those had to be eradicated, destroyed completely. His profession in life demanded it. He was a high- paid prostitute in a famous brothel called the Lotus Blossom.

He had a problem. His name was Kris- Wu Yi Fan. Kris with his beautifully crafted tattoos adorning his bare torso and strong biceps. They would be the eventual death of him.

He just couldn't stop himself from kissing his tattoos everywhere every time the latter returned to his arms. He desired to ink them deep in to his heart so that he'd always have the memories of their time together when the latter finally decides to leave him alone.


End file.
